censorship_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Bagely
Jim Bagely - "The Way I Am" Any bold words are muted in the afternoon, italics for any time else. Intro Kayem, just let it run. Hey yo turn the beat up a little bit. Hey yo, this song is for anyone, fuck (bleeped, not muted) it, just shut up and listen. Hey yo. 1 I sit back with this pack of Zig Zags and this bag Of this weed it gives me the shit ''needed to be The most meanest MC on this ... on this earth And since birth I've been '''cursed with this curse to just curse And just blurt this berserk and bizarre '''''shit that works And it sells and it helps in itself to relieve All this tension dispensin' these sentences gettin' this stress ''' That's been eatin' me recently off of this chest And I rest again peacefully (peacefully) But at least have the decency in you To leave me alone, when you '''freaks see me out In the streets when I'm eatin' or feedin' my daughter To not come and speak to me (speak to me) I don't know you and no, I don't owe you a mo-therfuck-ing thing I'm not Mr.' N*Sync', I'm not what your friends think I'm not Mr. Friendly, I can be a prick If you tempt me my tank is on empty (is on empty) No patience is in me and if you offend me I'm liftin' you 10 feet (10 feet) in the air I don't care who was there and who saw me destroy you Go call you a lawyer, file you a lawsuit I'll smile in the courtroom and buy you a wardrobe I'm tired of arguin' (of arguin') I don't mean to be mean, but that's all I can be, it's just me Chorus And I am, whatever you say I am If I wasn't, then why would I say I am In the paper, the news everyday I am Radio won't even play my jam 'Cause I am, whatever you say I am If I wasn't, then why would I say I am In the paper, the news everyday I am I don't know, it's just the way I am 2 Sometimes I just feel like my father, I hate to be bothered With all of this nonsense, it's constant And, "Oh, it's his lyrical content -''' That song 'Guilty Conscience' has gotten such rotten responses" And all of this '''controversy circles me And it seems like the media immediately Points a finger at me (finger at me) So I point one back at 'em, but not the index or pinky Or the ring or the thumb, it's the one you put up When you don't give a fuck, when you won't just put up With the bullshit they pull, 'cause they full of shit too When a dude's gettin' bullied and shoots up his school And they blame it on Marilyn (on Marilyn) and the heroin Where were the parents at, and look where it's at Middle America, now it's a tragedy Now it's so sad to see, an upper class city Havin' this happenin' (this happenin') Then attack Bagel (yeah) 'cause I rap this way (rap this way) But I'm glad 'cause they feed me the fuel that I need for the fire To burn and it's burnin' and I have returned Chorus And I am, whatever you say I am If I wasn't, then why would I say I am In the paper, the news everyday I am Radio won't even play my jam 'Cause I am, whatever you say I am If I wasn't, then why would I say I am In the paper, the news everyday I am I don't know, it's just the way I am 3 I'm so sick and tired of bein' admired That I wish, that I would just die or get fired And dropped from my label, let's stop with the fables I'm not gonna be able to top on 'My Name Is' And pigeonholed into some poppy sensation That copped me rotation at Rock & Roll stations And I just do not got the patience (got the patience) To deal with these''' cocky Caucasians''' who think, I'm some wigger'' who just tries to be black 'Cause I talk with an accent and grab on my balls So they always keep askin' the same'' fuckin'' questions (fuckin ''questions) ' What school did I go to, what hood I grew up in The why, the who/what, when, the where, and the how Til' I'm grabbin' my '''hair and I'm tearin' it out ('''ahhh) 'Cause they drivin' me crazy (me crazy) I can't take it, I'm racin' I'm pacin 'I stand and I sit And I'm thankful for every fan that I get But I can't '''take a ''shit in the bathroom without someone standin' by it No, I won't sign your autograph You can call me an '''''asshole, I'm glad Chorus 'Cause I am, whatever you say I am If I wasn't, then why would I say I am In the paper, the news everyday I am Radio won't even play my jam 'Cause I am, whatever you say I am If I wasn't, then why would I say I am In the paper, the news everyday I am I don't know, it's just the way I am Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:2014 Category:Jessica Plz Category:Mrs Chanandler Bong